Same Person
by AstKazu
Summary: That you think the person currently you're facing, is same as the person that you love the most.


Hello... we meet again. This time I make the straight one, the new otp I like beside Kagami x Alex-the old otp (but I haven't make a fiction for them lol.) This one is sweet and... I dunno. Still not mainstream? But ffhzjkhcmvxvnb this couple is very cute and sweet-angst as well. Kagami is never far from angst isn't he? Lol /dontlaugh. Okay... with my broken Eng, enjoy it.

Ah, and please tell me if you want it as in-progress fiction. I will make the continuous and hope can make it till end-just if someone ask me to continue this story lol.

* * *

_It's very unusal... I don't know... if there's a person that looks like him._

_However..._

.

.

.

It was a very beautiful morning ever. When you brought your head to look upward, there's it-the beautiful blue sky covers above your head. There's no cloud. Even you can felt how fresh the air because the time still showed at around seven on morning, which the people on holidays usually use it for sleep more, or strolling around without any vehicles that use fuel and let out the toxic gas. The morning is totally clean and fresh.

Yes. Momoi Satsuki, likes it the most.

_Bump!_

"Ah!" a tall guy which has brownish skin covered Momoi with his huge shadow after hiy her. Momoi grimaced as she felt her back was in painful, of course. Her back hit the pavement hardly, and the guy took a long time to got his conscious, exactly on top of her like a bridge, which hands leaned on each side of Momoi's shoulders. "G-get away from me!" yelled Momoi while dragged herself backward.

Therefore the guy seemed got his conscious again, panicked as well then quickly stood up while helped Momoi, "what? Why are you-ah, are you okay Momoi!?" said the guy with his eyes that widened, shown the pair of crimson eyes more.

"Y-yeah I'm okay... eh?" the girl also confused when heard her name was mentioned by the guy, "Kagamin?"

_Bark!_

"Ah, shit!" cursed the guy who has name... Kagamin? "I have to go! Bye!" then he ran away.

Momoi became flustered, she heard the bark sounds of a dog from left side and Kagamin ran to the right side, "w-wait! Kagamin!"

Few sounds of the bark came up. And here it is. The little creature, that has adorable face, shape, ever. Momoi blinked.

A creature which supposed to not be afraid for a guy who has almost two centimeters height.

Momoi immediately stopped in front of the dog, squatted then patted its head, "are you chasing for Kagamin?"

The dog answered with bark. Momoi knows, she shouldn't ask something to a creature that doesn't have same language as her. But certainly she can guess it of course. The dog playfully wagged its tail as it said it is in happy.

"Kagamin..." Momoi turned her head back, faced the black-red gradation haired in somehow amused and tired way, "come here. It won't bite you..."  
That tall guy clucked, shook his head as it said he refused it.

And Momoi seemed didn't like it. She threated him with narrowed eyes.

By perforce Kagamin came closer, stood aside Momoi.

"Come, pat its head," with her beautiful smile ever, she curved up her lips, formed a beautiful smile likes how the beautiful cherry blossom is.  
"Don't wanna," said Kagami easily.

With unexpected Momoi carried up the dog, pushed it to facing directly in front of Kagamin's face then the guy shouted like an exploding bomb.  
Momoi have to regretted it.

.

.

.

"Kagamin is outrageous..." Momoi mumbled while licking her ice cream.

Kagami Taiga, is the real name of the tall guy. He stood beside bench that sat by the pink haired girl, licked her vanilla ice cream and somehow she's in anger yet calmer than before since the ice cream that she licked, was bought by Kagami as he tried to ask her forgiveness. Yet, she's still got embarrassed by the sudden of Kagami's afraid shout previously.

"Sorry. I've bought the ice cream for you and you still have revenge of it?" Kagami muttered, licking his ice cream also while the other hand stuffed into his jeans' pocket.

"Of course! Can you see the condition!? We was attracted because of your scream by people!"

"So why did you tease me? I dislike dog a lot you know! How if I bring something that you afraid to in front of your face?" then they began to debate... something unimportant actually.

"Geez... meanie... even you scold a girl..."

"S-seriously... you blame me always and always whereas the false one is you."

"..." Momoi suddenly drown in her thought. Deep, dark, and it's shown on her gaze that slowly got dim. She was happy... yet sensitive enough. Since the days she passed lately was not good... very worse.

Unfortunately Kagami is not sensitive enough. He only continued to lick his ice cream, devoured it, let it melted in his mouth, then stared the sky; which is not a beautiful as before again. The sky slowly darken, into cloudy, and slightly from afar, there's sound of rumble of thunder and it made himself turned his head to the girl that moved her head looked downward, hiding her face within her long bangs, silently hiding something...

"We better go to a shade place," he said with softener tone, "get up," he said for the last.

But the girl was umoved, even the ice cream slowly melted on her hand, but she didn't care of it at all. She fell into sorrow daydream. A pitch-black one. Which just now she forgotten. Everything. Until this almost same person came. She-

He's the same... he's the same... I don't like him...!  
Suddenly storm came, wetting the entire place and the people. Momoi eventually got her conscious and looked up, heard Kagami cursed all over time then put off his jacket suddenly.

"Quick! Wear this!" he exclaimed in hurry.

"But you-"

"Just obey it!" but Kagami can't wait for it anymore. He covered Momoi's head with his big size of jakcet; brought the warmth of him to Momoi's body. Then he snatched Momoi's ice cream to make her not bothered by holding ice cream while running, it's because Kagami has done his ice cream, and his hand reflexively hold Momoi's hand, ran as fast as he and she can then finally met up with an abandoned temple near their first place just now.

Momoi shivered, squeezed the jacket hardly while in her mind again that couldn't stop to disturb her. She suddenly bursted into tears, but it was hidden by the rain drops-how fortunate for her. This is the second time... she cried in front of Kagami, but this time that guy didn't realize it.

Silence between them.

Kagami breathed in his hands that freeezed, trying to get the warmth from his own breath for his hands but it's still made him shivered. Actually, he's trying to hide himself that looked suffered from coldness. But Momoi could find out it, staring at Kagami with guilty eyes.

"Do you feel cold...?" she said with muffled voice, because of snot blocked the air to came inside her nose.

"Just ignore it. Keep use the jacket," Kagami ordered, without let his eyes contacted with Momoi's.

She came closer to him, however still in her doubt because of slight... embarrassment...? "Sorry... I was not thinking of you."

"What?"

"Uhm..." now she regretted, because said something that should be undelivered, "yes. I was thinking of Dai-chan."

Finally the guy stared at Momoi, eyeing her that already drenched... that looks beauty with her way but he still not sensitive to feel the tense of the beauty girl beside him, "then?"

She nodded slightly, "lately, I always get fight with him. He often blamed me of something... even my friends said that the wrong one is him, not me. He's saying too much unreasonable things to protect himself. And then... he got a girlfriend, asked me to go away from him for a while..." so, it begun again. Her voice was shaking, then Kagami just realized, the girl was flowing tear from her both eyes. Her eyes redden lightly, her face, and especially her nose.

"When you are fallen in love with him?" asked Kagami innocently, bluntly, and deeply hurting Momoi's feels.

"K-Kagamin!" yelled her, but anyway he kept gripping to Kagami's jacket, shivered more, also sniffled like a kid.

That big hand of basketball's player, landed on the girl's head, patted her head gently, but he didn't say anything. Just kept patted it, directly stared at Momoi's eyes and she seemed bothered by it... somehow.

"Don't stare at me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't."

"Hmm... okay," easily Kagami rolled his eyes away, glanced to the straight forward at front of him, the nothingness. Fog was around them, and the watery condition still kept go on, didn't make any happiness feels at all.

_Why... Kagamin and Dai-chan are almost alike. But Kagamin... is warmer. Not that warm-but..._

"I was mad to you. It is kinda for impingement... I'm sor-"

"No, Momoi. It's okay. Don't apologize again."

"No... you're too kind Kagamin...!" somehow she hated herself at the moment, she couldn't stop to squeezed that big jacket-Kagami's jacket, "I supposed to not tease you like I was missing Dai-chan, yelled at you because I'm in furious with Dai-chan... and-"

That hand which patted Momoi's head is gone, now it covered her mouth, made her stopped to talk.

"It-is-fine," he said with his usual smile... warm... but also looks so childish like innocent kid has... or...?

_Now I think Kagamin is different..._

After Kagami's hand was away, Momoi pulled Kagami's collar, put a sweet and soft of her lips on Kagami's drenched cheek. In a long time... and between silence. Just both of them there. No one should ashamed with it. Momoi felt like... happy. Couldn't express how happy she is, that she only can landed a kiss on that squirrel's cheek guy, the chubby one. How cute.

And then it's over. All warmness spread on Momoi's face-no. Also to the entire of her body but she couldn't stop herself to gave a sincere smile to that stupid guy. Seirin team basketball's ace. "Thanks."

Slowly Kagami's cheek turned into red, he blinked stupidly then brought his gaze away. "U-uhm..." he mumbled, in speechless.

The next moment of silence because they were embarrassed, until the rain stopped. Same as Momoi's feels after put her lips onto the guy's cheek. She thought now who is the outrageous one, but she felt proud that she could do it.

But at the other place... she thought...

_Impingement isn't it...? I have an opinion that Dai-chan alikes Kagamin... can I like him as Kagamin? Not as Dai-chan...?_


End file.
